Saviors of Earth vs Saviors of Olympus
by AHunterofArtemis1507
Summary: The Avengers are out for a stroll and are suddenly surrounded by monsters. Out of the blue 7 teenagers come and destroy the monsters in minutes. What will happen if they join the Avengers? Will they join? Will they become friends or enemies? Go on and read to find out... Rated T for mild swearing
1. The joke by Natasha and Wanda

**Saviors of Earth v/s Saviors of Olympus **

**Chapter 1: ** The Joke by Wanda and Natasha

A Crossover Fanfiction between _**Percy Jackson and The Olympians **_and _**The Avengers**_

By _**AHunterOfArtemis1507**_

* * *

The Avengers, mainly, Scarlet Witch (Wanda), Black Widow (Natasha), Iron Man (Tony Stark), Captain America (Steve Rogers) and Thor were near the outskirts of San Francisco, near Mt. Tamalpais or Mt. Othyrs. They were about to go up the mount when suddenly out of thin air 5 monsters came out.

Tony changed into his suit, Natasha removed two knives, Wanda concentrated and soon her hands were glowing with red power, Cap had his Shield in his hand and Thor had changed his umbrella into Mjolnir and was about resurrect thunder when someone already had. They glanced sideways to see 7 children, who looked about the age of 17, though one girl looked 14.

A boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes was holding a sword and thunder seemed to connect with it.

A boy who had messy black hair and sea green eyes, took out a pen and uncapped it. Suddenly he was holding a golden sword!

There was a girl besides him who had blond hair and grey eyes, who also had a sword which maybe at least 10 feet long and was made up of …... bones? She looked smart and was glaring at the monsters.

A girl with brown hair and brilliant eyes, which seemed to change color and had a jagged sword in her hands and would have looked beautiful if she, too, wouldn't be glaring at the monsters.

A boy besides her with curly hair and impish features was removing something from his tool belt, which appeared from god knows where, and was making something furiously and looked as if he had a lot of caffeine for one day.

A girl standing in front of him had gold eyes, the pure gold colour. She had a historian weapon, a spatha, and was in an attacking stance.

A boy who was taller than the others, was well built and had a bow and arrow strapped to his back. He seemed to concentrate and suddenly changed into a lion and roared loudly.

'Attack!' the boy whose-pen-changed-into-a-sword said.

They all shouted and attacked. The curly boy had made a robot and placed a hammer in the bot's hand. The robot would go around and _thunk _at a monster's head and would shout, 'Oops!' and scurry along.

Within minutes, there were no Monsters left but only golden dust. The Avengers stared at the teenagers, gaping, only Wanda seemed calm.

The curly boy, who had not participated and instead his robot had, said, 'It took 2 minutes, 13 seconds'.

'Ohh, just 1 second less. Next time faster, guys!' the boy with blond hair, who now was wearing specks, said. They were about to leave when Tony blocked their way with his hand spread out and spoke, 'Whoa! Whoa not so fast!'

'Hazel, use the Mist', the girl with blond hair said.

'The Mist won't work on us', Wanda said.

'Styx! W-Who are you? And how do you know about the Mist?' The girl with colour changing eyes said.

'You'll are demigods aren't you? Well I am Wanda and I am a demigod, too. A child of Hecate', Wanda said calmly.

'What the Hades? Never seen you', the curly boy said, making a time-out sign with his hands, 'We need to discuss about this'.

They went behind and leaned in, making a circle and after talking, they came on a decision that they will tell us about them.

'Yes, we are demigods but, how come all of you can see through the Mist? I suppose they all are not demigods? And who _are_ you'll with all the weapons?' the boy who could turn into animals said.

'Well, as I am the daughter of Hecate, I can control the Mist, too', Wanda said 'I control it so that they can see the monsters because we have to slaughter them once in a while as we are The Avengers, Saviors of The Earth'.

'Wow! I didn't understand a word with all the so called "Mist"', Thor said sarcastically, making air quotations to explain more clearly, 'Care to explain?'

Wanda sighed and gestured towards the demigods, who in turn looked at the blond girl, maybe she was the smartest. She just shook her head but, when the boy with sea green eyes gave her a seal-face she just sighed and said, 'Fine!'

She came forward and asked, 'Do you'll know about the Greek Gods?'

'Yeah, like Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and the others?' Thor said.

'Yup, those, well they are real', but it wasn't the blond girl who said, it was Natasha. The blond girl was about to say something but, Nat held her hand up and continued, 'They have moved from generations and now have settled in New York. They come down sometimes and have offsprings with mortals, like you'll. The offspring of the Gods are called half-bloods or demigod because they are half god and half mortal', Natasha paused, for let that sink in or for dramatic effect and then continued, 'I am a demigod, daughter of Ares, God of War'.

'I am Percy, Son of Poseidon, The Sea God', the boy whose pen-could-change-into-a-sword said.

'I am Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom', the girl with blond hair said.

'I am Jason, Son of Jupiter, King of all Gods, Roman form of Zeus', The boy with blond hair and specks said.

'I am Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love', the girl whose eye color changed said.

'I am Leo, Son of Hephaestus, The God of metalworking', the boy with curly hair said, giving an impish grin.

'I am Hazel, Daughter of Pluto, The God of the Riches, Roman form of Hades,' the girl with curly brown hair and gold eyes said.

'I am Frank, Son of Mars, The God of War,' the boy who could change into an animal said.

'And... We are bulls, nice one Wanda, Romanoff', Stark said, sarcastically, he didn't believe a word.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except for the plot. All rights to Rick Riordan and Marvel. _

_Hope you liked it. This is set after the Giant War and after Avengers: Age of Ultron. Civil War hasn't happened yet and nor has Trials of Apollo. Please review as this is my first fanfiction and no flames please._

_~AHunterOfArtemis1507_


	2. Spiderman and the Demigods

The Saviors of Earth v/s Saviors of Olympus  
By _AHunterofArtemis1507_

Chapter 2: Spider Man and Demigods

* * *

Tony Stark didn't believe a word. Who would? Then, suddenly out of nowhere a teenage boy of about 14 years with olive skin, dark circles under his eyes and very, very skinny came out of thin air. He stumbled, the boy who said he was Jason and the girl who was Hazel, ran towards him to prevent falling. After him came... ' Spider Man! ' Leo shouted. 'Aren't you the Spider Man from YouTube? '  
'Yup, I am Spider Man', the teen who came with the pale boy said.  
'Nico, Who is he? 'Percy asked.  
'I was fighting some monsters in the alley, this guy saw me and actually helped me. He has some voodoo magic, he shoots web', The boy, Nico said, ' And he can see through the Mist'.  
'This boy just grabbed me and we went through a wall! We ended up here. Where are we? And I don't have any voodoo magic. A rare spider once bit me and I got the powers to shoot webs', the teen who came with Nico said, ' What's the Mist? '

'Tony, you may not find this real, but _Greek _Gods are real. Look at me', Thor said, puffing his chest to show how muscular he is, ' I am a God but, a _Norse God_. You need to believe in whatever Romanoff and Maximoff said. Who is he? ' He asked pointing towards the pale boy.  
'He is Nico, our best friend and a Son of Hades', Piper replied. The boy Nico gave her an incredulous look, clearly saying 'Are-you-mental?' They went back to tell him what had happened whereas, Natasha and Wanda told the so-called Spiderman about the demigod thingy.

Tony went to Cap, who was the only one who wasn't a demigod, God or could see through the Mist... without Wanda's help. 'Do you believe them? 'Tony asked him. 'Yeah, I do', Cap replied, ' look at them, they fight so well. Don't think normal teens will do so. I think we should include them and the teen there, after testing his power', Cap finished.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's a small chapter but I will try and update tomorrow or day after. As Civil War hasn't happened Iron Man doesn't know about SpiderMan. It makes me cry writing this. RIP TONY STARK AND NATASHA ROMANOFF. May you have a better day than mine! Sorry for any typos /errors or the characters being a bit OOC.

Thanks **Verinorina** for the tip but, I just saw your review and don't want to do the whole thing again. (Using a mobile) it's very hard to do as I have a small screen. Next time, I will do so.

Yours,  
Oh I completely forgot,

Diclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. All rights to Rick Rordan and Marvel.

Now,  
Yours,  
~_AHunterofArtemis1507_


	3. Power check and Sandwiches

Ch.3: Power Check and Sandwiches!

By _AHunterofArtemis1507_

Enjoy!

* * *

You can't do that!

You can't just walk in with 9 teens destroy a game of Poker, go into the kitchen and not even explain who the 9 teens are!

So, that's exactly what Tony Stark did.

He walked into the Avengers Headquarters, destroyed the game of Poker Falcon (Samuel Wilson), Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Vision and Rhodey (War Machine) were playing. He then walked into the kitchen, made some sandwiches for himself and didn't even bother for the others.

There was a loud rumble heard in the air and when they searched for the voice, it actually was Percy's stomach rumbling. He gave all of them an innocent look, went in the kitchen where Tony Stark was and made a sandwich for himself. "Percy, don't!" Annabeth shouted. You shouldn't go to someone's headquarters (and the latter being complete strangers) go into their kitchen and have some sandwiches!

"Dnnt rry nesBeth, ese re DeciOusm! Bys thb tisg !" Percy said through his mouth full.

" Cll she makunara!" Piper retorted.

Percy swallowed and told the correct sentence, "Don't worry Annabeth, these are delicious! Boys come try this!" Obviously the boys, except Nico, joined him. They all had their 'mms' and 'aahs'; leaving the girls groaning and thinking why do they have such boyfriends.

Soon after, Cap, Falcon and Hawkeye were also on the table having a competition of who can have how many sandwiches in how much time. Of course, Percy won, having eaten 12 sandwiches in 5 minutes, 2 seconds, almost losing by Thor, who had eaten 11 sandwiches in 5 minutes, 2 seconds. The girls, Natasha, Wanda, Vision and Rhodey stared at the foodies. They had come here for business and instead, started having a sandwich competition as if they have been friends for years and not strangers who met while fighting monsters.

Rhodey cleared his throat awkwardly and said, " I am sure we haven't met", and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. After introductions (again) Peter Parker/ Spider Man spoke up, " Why did you bring us here?"

" We are going to check your powers", Cap answered. He nodded towards Natasha, signalling her to take over. She nodded back and said " Come on this way". They all followed and she led them to a room with a glass on one side, however, you couldn't see through from this side, whereas the people on the other side could see through it clearly.

"You guys stay out, I will go first and check if its safe", Percy said and no one argued, seeing the fierce gleam in his eye.

Percy went in and sat on the chair, which was the only furniture in the room. As soon as he sat, metal chains grabbed his arms, preventing him from going anywhere. He struggled. " Don't struggle", he heard Stark say. Suddenly, there were green lights everywhere. They seemed to scan him, and after a few moments it stopped and a large screen appeared in the front saying in bold letters:

**Perseus Jackson**

**Age: 17**

**Power: 96%**

The chains released him and Jason walked in- seeing that it's completely safe.

The same process happened and the large screen said:

**Jason Grace**

**Age: 17**

**Power: 94%**

Annabeth:

**Annabeth Chase**

**Age: 17**

**Brains: 97%**

Piper:

**Piper McLean**

**Age: 16**

**Emotion: 92%**

Hazel:

**Hazel Levesque**

**Age: 14**

**Power: 90%**

Frank:

**Frank Zhang**

**Age: 17**

**Power: 90%**

Leo:

**Leo Valdez**

**Age: 16**

**Creativity: 98%**

Nico:

**Nico di Angelo**

**Age: 15**

**Power: 93%**

Peter Parker/Spider Man:

**Peter Parker**

**Age: 15**

**Power: 89%**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any typos/errors/the characters being OOC. There will be no Civil War.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights to Rick Riordan and Marvel._

Sincerely,

~_AHunterofArtemis1507_


	4. Fight

Chapter 4: Fight

By _**AHunterofArtemis1507**_

* * *

Tony Stark was now quite serious, after the power checking he asked, "This is risky, do you'll want to join the Avengers?"

The team didn't even consider this as they needed a break from all the world saving thing. "No", they chorused.

"Why? You all will be famous and we won't even tell about the demigod thing-y", Stark said.

"It's not about being famous. It's about a break", Percy said lazily.

"We just want to live a normal life for once", Hazel added.

"The thing is we have saved the world many times and would like to have a break you know. Spend time like a normal mortal kid and not killing monsters", Nico said calmly and matter-of-factly.

"I am okay, unless my aunt doesn't know about it," Peter Parker said.

"You are in kid",Tony said, happy that at least one of them is with them.

"If you want to go, you may go. Unless, you fight us", Thor said.

"Sure, easy-peasy", Leo drawled.

This was the cue, Thor stuck out his hand as if expecting something and the mighty Mjolnir flew into his hand. Natasha removed her knives, Wanda got her glowing power, Tony changed into his suit, Hawkeye had already notched an arrow and was in a stance where he could shoot easily. War Machine was also in his black gleaming suit, Falcon right behind him. Vision, however, thought that he shouldn't participate and watched from behind the kitchen counter with Spider Man. They didn't want to hurt him.

The demigods on the other hand did it very lazily. Jason tossed his coin, wishing it to be a gladius. Percy uncapped Riptide. Annabeth wore her Yankees cap which now had got it's magic back and made her invisible. Percy also willed the toilets to explode. Nico snapped and 2 skeletons appeared, grinning like mad men. Leo chose to shoot fire this time. Piper was using charm speak and Hazel was using the Mist to distract them. Frank had changed into a swarm of bees and was going to sting them badly.

The two teams clashed in the middle of the room, swords clanging, bees stinging, fire shooting and somehow getting knocked off their feet (Annabeth). The demigods didn't want to kill them, just wanted to exit.

"Oh, sod it", they heard Thor say. The Avengers backed the demigods in a circle, without them knowing. Thor threw Mjolnir, which circled around the demigods, preventing them from going outside the circle.

Leo snorted, and when it zoomed by him, he tried to hold it but couldn't as it was heavy. Percy yawned, sticking his hand out the same time, Mjolnir flew into his hand. The Avengers let out gasps, their jaws hitting the ground.

The demigods took the opportunity and ran. Percy threw back the hammer, yelling, "So long suckers!"

They all thought, this was the last time they will see each other, but clearly the Fates had something else stored for them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. All rights to Rick Riordan and Marvel._

Reviews are appreciated.

Enjoy your day!

Yours,

~_AHunterofArtemis1507_


	5. Attack in New York

Chapter 5: Attack in New York

By_ AHunterofArtemis1507_

Sorry for updating so late.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Seven powerful demigods, Reyna and Nico were in New York, eating some burgers near the parlor at Percy's house. They all were exchanging news with each other and were happy to be in each other's company.

Suddenly, Percy yelled, "Duck!" All of the demigods did as they were told, there could be monsters anywhere, however, the threat was just an arrow notching itself above the heads of the shocked demigods.

"Pinecone Face!" Percy yelled, running towards her for a hug.

On the doorway stood a girl with a 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt, her hair cropped short and her jeans held with safety pins. It was none other than the lieutenant of the goddess, Artemis herself, Thalia Grace.

"Kelp Head!" Thalia said, hugging him back.

"Sister!" Jason cried.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said simultaneously.

Thalia and Percy came back to the table, after hugging everyone and ruffling Nico's hair mischievously, the daughter of Zeus settled down and said, "Guys, I am here for a short time so lets make the most out of it!"

They all hooted in reply and several people glanced towards them. But, there was nothing that could stop the demigods. They all were chatting casually when they heard destruction nearby.

They all rushed out to see a warship looming in the distance, people scattered all over, trying to get a safe place. All of them on instinct, removed their weapons, Annabeth and Piper removed Daggers (Annabeth got it made from Leo as the Drakon Sword was too heavy to carry), Thalia and Frank notched arrows simultaneously, Percy and Jason turned their coin/pen into a sword, Leo removed his hammer and Hazel was ready with her spatha.

They ran into the battlespace, however, they weren't the only ones fighting the monsters which came out of the warship, The Avengers had assembled.

Together both the team attacked. It was a fascinating scene;

Thor, Jason and Thalia had called on thunder. Thalia's arrows were deadly,sparked with lightning. And her quiver seemed to never end. The children of Zeus/Jupiter and the God of Thunder fought in a triangle, backs' to each other. They burnt the monsters in the range of ten metres.

You could see Frank and Hawkeye shooting arrows. Both of them _never_ missing their targets.

Wanda and Hazel combined their power, sending blasts at the monsters. Suddenly, Hazel was picked off the ground, accepting a monster, Wanda was ready to send a powerful wave of energy toward the thing, but she saw something she wasn't expecting. Hazel was sitting gracefully on a horse, she was about to ask her when? And how? But Hazel made a gesture with her hand indicating she will explain later and rode off with the horse, leaving only a trail of smoke behind her. Wanda led her way to the centre, where there was a lot of destruction.

She saw Natasha, Piper and Annabeth dagger fighting. A fierce look on their face, not letting any monsters come at arm's length. She joined them and that's also when a girl with short cropped hair and a shield with a face of a woman with snake hair joined them. Her shield radiate immense terror, making the monsters back away several meters. Wanda had to use all of her willpower to not to flinch and step away.

Soon after,a girl with a roman toga came and joined them. The girls fought side by side, not letting anyone of them get even a scratch.

The most fascinating pair was, Iron Man and Percy. Iron Man kept bursting the monsters, Percy at his back, fighting as viciously. He wore a permanent glare, which clearly said: _however bad you are, I am worse than you_, making the monsters flinch and back away a bit. Bit.

Leo and War Machine were fighting not faraway. Leo, having his elfish features, was atop War Machine, flying with him above everyone and shooting fireballs. When it was safe, he would occasionally throw a vial of Greek fire. Too small to be seen and didn't cause as much harm as it did with a real vile of Greek fire.

In the distance, one could see a stygian iron sword in a boy's hand with 4 skeletons surrounding him. His eyes were savage and the ground around him had turned black. He heard a clanging sound in the distance, as if the monsters were scratching at a sword. Nico followed the sound, only to see monsters attacking Captain America, his shield was in no condition get strapped of the hand and fling. The thing that Cap didn't see was, a monster with blood red eyes and sharp razor teeth was going to bite him, however, Nico didn't let that happen. He flung the sword and cut the monster in two.

Cap looked at him in gratitude but there wasn't time to talk. They flung and killed the monsters in two minutes. They saw the others gathered in the centre, a circle formed. Nico and Cap shared a look, "Uh-oh". They approached the circle to find Frank lying down, an arrow in his leg and hand, which looked poisonous. Hazel was leaning beside him. "Someone please help!"she wailed, trying to shove some ambrosia down his throat. He was unconscious and thus couldn't gulp it down, making the poison spread faster.

"Let's take him to the Headquarters", Tony Stark said, his lips pursed.

* * *

They were back at the headquarters and it had changed. The activities still went on but it felt like something was missing. "Where is the other person?" Annabeth asked, she was the one who remembered, "The scientist person".

When she said so, their faces turned sombre, and the demigods didn't push the subject any further. "We certainly make a good team, I'll ask you once again. Do you all want to join the Avengers? Save the world?" Cap asked. The demigods groaned, they didn't want to save the world anymore.

"Nope, I have praetorship",Frank said,his wounds now fully treated and conscious. He had to break the silence, which had lingered in the air after the question.

" We have to go to College in New Rome", Percy said, his face glowing with excitement.

"We have school", Leo, Piper and Jason said in unison.

"I have promised to stay at Camp Half-Blood", Nico said.

It was no for all of them and the Avengers felt disheartened, for being rejected not once, but twice. After that, the demigods left, promising to keep an update on each other.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please review, was it good? Sad? Bad? Anything you like, I want to know how I write.

_Disclaimer:I own nothing, except for the plot. All rights to JK Rowling and Marvel._

Yours,

~_AHunterofArtemis1507_


	6. Thanos Incoming

Chapter 6: Thanos Incoming

By _AHunterofArtemis1507_

Time line varies as well as their age. I am trying to think out of the box and changing some of the _Avengers: Infinity War_ and _Avengers: Endgame_ scenes. It's based on how it would have been if the Heroes were with them. Jason **WON'T **die and there is no – one as Meg McCaffery or Lester Papadopoulos (hope it's spelled correct). They also don't have the falling out(Civil War).

Without further ado,

Enjoy!

3 Years Later

Tony Stark was busy sipping coffee and studying new ways to upgrade Stark Industries when a blazing circle formed out of thin air and a man came out of it.

"Hi Tony Stark, I am Doctor Stephan Strange and I need you to come with me", a man with ablack suit, a red cape billowing behind him and a strange type of necklace around his neck said.

"What do you want? And who let you in?" the ingenious scientist asked.

"I came from this portal and we need your help, the fate of the universe is on stake," the man replied, his voice steady.

"And who's we?"he asked.

3 men stepped from behind the new man. "Hey Tony", Bruce Banner said.

"Hullo metal man", Thor said, his voice booming in the room. The next person he saw made him use his suit, he saw his former enemy.

"Loki?" he asked, after hugging Bruce.

"Don't worry, he is on our side", replied Thor.

"So, what is going on?" Tony asked, anxious to know why the _'universe fate is at stake'_ as the Wizard - um - Doctor Strange had said.

After Doctor Strange had told him about the infinity stones, he grew serious and said, "We will need as many resources as we can get".

"Call Cap".

The Avengers had assembled in Wakanda with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Peter Parker and the 7 Demigods were pulled out of their school, as Doctor Strange created a portal and they were told about the Infinity stones (again, as Leo had not paid attention as he was busy munching down some M&M's).

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Percy.

"We are going to fight", replied Cap, "Avengers _and _Demigods, assemble…"

Hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry it's a short chapter but I promise the others would be longer. I am sorry for any typos/errors or characters being OOC.

Thanks a lot _thunderofdeath97 _for spotting out my mistake, I will make sure that doesn't happen again.

Reviews are appreciated.

Sincerely,

~_AHunterofArtemis_


	7. They Fight

Chapter 7: They Fight

By _AHunterofArtemis1507_

Timeline varies.

Enjoy!

* * *

Far from Wakanda, in space, the Guardians of the Galaxy were down in the dumps. They had just lost Gamora, one of the toughest Guardian from the team, to Thanos, her so-called step-father. He was a vicious monster who didn't know the difference between helping and destroying.

He would attack planets with few resources and kill half their population, thinking he had helped. That's also how Gamora had become his step-daughter. His dream was to wipe half the universe and he was finally succeeding in it. To do this, he needed the most powerful and formidable stones of the universe, The Infinity Stones. Right now he had 3 stones; Power, Reality and Space. Until now, he hadn't known where the Soul Stone is and just got to know with the help of is 2 _favourite _step-daughters, Gamora and Nebula. Currently, Nebula was held as a prisoner in Thanos' ship.

Somehow Nebula had escaped and sent a message to Mantis to come to the Planet Titan.

Little did she know that, Tony Stark, Spider Man, a former enemy, Loki, the 2 most powerful demigods, Jason, Percy and Doctor Strange had crash landed there. They were trying to track down the Guardians of the Galaxy for their help and the stupid warship had malfunctioned then only.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wakanda, the Wakanda Army were preparing for a battle, Thanos and his dummies (as Leo called it) could attack anytime.

"Sire, we will be needing more weapons, they are too less for all of us", the General of the Dora Milaje and the head of the Wakandan army, Okoye said.

"I can help you", a messy Leo said, "But I will need the metal and all, do you by any chance have it?"

"Yeah, we do", Okoye replied.

"And… do you have celestial bronze? I am better in them", Leo told them.

"Nope, never heard about it", Okoye replied wistfully.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I won't be able to defeat Thanos with only my macho muscles, I will need a new hammer which can only be made by the help of a dying star, I am going to Nidavellir, I can go there and get some celestial bronze for you", Thor interrupted, from the corner.

"Nidavellir? Its real? It's where all the deadly weapons are made! All the Hephaestus children wanna go there, can I come?" Leo pleaded like a 2-year-old who wanted a handful chocolates, but Mom wasn't buying them.

"Weapons", Okoye said curtly.

"Oh yeah," Leo sounded disappointed but quickly covered it and said, "It's okay, I promised. Annabeth, Piper quit mourning over your boyfriends and help me in making weapons, the more the merrier. Hazel! Frank! Nico! I will need your help, too".

With that said the group started furiously making some weapons, after all a war was brewing out.

After an hour, there were more than a dozen weapons, though none of them with celestial bronze and too less for the Wakanda Army.

"There's someone come to meet you Avengers", a messenger said.

A guy with a neat black suit and a patch over his eye came forward with a woman of about late twenties and hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Fury", T'Challa said from his throne, "Maria Hill".

After greetings, Pirate Dude-er-Nick Fury announced, "I have a new member for the team, please welcome, Carol Danvers a.k.a Captain Marvel!"

A woman who looked about the same age as Maria Hill, though a little older. She had blonde hair and wore a colorful costume.

"Welcome to the team", Cap greeted warmly.

Faraway from here, one could see Thanos communicating with the monsters to help him.

* * *

That was the end of it. Hope you liked it. Sorry for any typos/errors/the characters being OOC.

Lilly\- thanks a lot for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter, too.

Pjohoofan678 – hope you have read further, if not please rewind and in Chapter 2 you will come to know he knows about demigods.

The Thor over here is NOT going to be like the one in Magnus Chase. I'll be updating every weekend and sometimes when I am free, before that.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. All rights to Rick Riordan and Marvel._

Please review, it makes my day. :)

Yours,

~_AHunterofArtemis1507_


	8. In the Planet Titan

Chapter 8: In Planet Titan

By ~_AHunterofArtemis1507_

I am soooo sorry for updating so late, my wifi was down and I had to study for my Exams.

So, without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

Percy, Jason, Tony Stark, Stephen Strange and Loki were trying to fix a greasy looking spaceship with the name: _Havana_. It was made by the _Supreme Commander of the Argo II _and it crash landed at a place Gods-only-know-where.

"_Havana _is a very stubborn ship", Percy complained.

"Can't the wizard teleport us back?" Asked Spider - Man.

Before Doctor Strange could answer, out of thin air another spaceship landed. 3 figures came out of it and attacked.

Star Lord took hold of Spider Man, while Tony Stark fought Drax, Doctor Strange send Percy, Jason and Loki into an endless pit.

"I'll ask you one question,'' Peter Quill said, grasping Peter Parker,"Where is Gamora?"

"I'll do one better, Who is Gamora?" Tony Stark replied.

"I'll do you better, Why is Gamora?" Drax replied, struggling to get free.

"I'll do all of you better, Why am I here?" Loki said, capturing Star Lord while Percy and Jason circled Nebula (who had just arrived) and Mantis. The whole thing had changed in one swift moment, when everyone was captured, Doctor Strange ad opened the hole and all 3 of them fell and captured the Guardians.

"Ok, answer this question, who are you'll working for?" Doctor Strange asked calmly.

"Wh-what?! What am I supposed to say? Jesus?"

"Oh, so you are from Earth!" said Tony when Doctor Strange simultaneously said, "So, you are not working for Thanos".

"Thanos? We want to kill him!"

"Same here, but first tell us, who are you'll?"

"We are the Guardians of the Galaxy", Star Lord said.

"Oh, and we are the Guardians of the Earth", Tony said. Percy and Jason coughed, "Um.. and the Guardians of Olympus".

…..

After all the introductions, they started to plan how to attack Thanos best when, Mantis asked,

"Excuse me, but does your friend often do _that_?"

"Strange? Strange!?"

Doctor Strange was mere 5-6 mts. Above the ground and his head seemed to be dancing, green wisps curled around him. Suddenly, he fell all the people surrounded him while he gasped and panted.

"Hey, what was that?" Peter asked.

"I went forward in time, to view alternate futures, to see all the possible outcomes of the conflict,'' The doctor replied.

"How many did you see?"

"14,000,605".

"How many times did we win?"

"Once".

Everyone's faces grew grave and the next few minutes were dead serious.

…..

Spider-Man looked from above the warship, the wizard and the big-fat-monster-with-the-gauntlet seemed to communicate. The universe was at stake and maybe this was their only chance, they had to win. They had to win, no matter what.

After the long speech, Thanos said, "Well, it's going to be very easy to take the Time Stone from you".

"Well, you see, I am not alone", And Doctor Strange dropped Jason, Percy, Loki and Tony Stark.

"Wh-what?"

Loki changes into Gamora and clones . Drax hits him repeatedly but was blast back by the Power Stone. Thinking better, he catches his left leg.

Doctor Strange is helping Spider Man by giving him access to come from wherever he wants. His cape grabs hold of the monster's leg trying to prevent him.

Jason is controlling the winds, trying to hold him in a particular space.

Percy is controlling the water inside Thanos' body. He succeeded in it and tried to tell them to kneel.

Loki and the clones (of Gamora) were flying in the air, saying, "You betrayed, you betrayed". The words echoed and Thanis was getting tired, he felt remorse over his beloved daughter.

Mantis was dropped from above and she willed Thanos' mind to stay half-conscious.

"Where is Gamora?" Star Lord asked.

"My Gamora", Thanos mourned.

"He went to Vormir for the Soul Stone, with Gamora and returned alone", Nebula said, her weapon at the back of Thanos' neck.

"Tell me where is she?"

"I'll ask this one-more-time, Where is GAMORA?" he shouts at his face.

"Keep it cool", Tony Stark said trying to remove the gauntlet from Thanos' hand.

However, the warnings were falling on deaf ears, Peter was getting angry and started punching his face, waiting for an answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thanos suddenly screams, he had gained his consciousness.

With this, Tony, Drax and Spider Man are blasted backwards. Percy and Jason promptly fainted, exhausted due to using their powers.

Loki too was blasted by the impact but recovered first. He started cloning and said, "You are a betrayer, Father. You betray everyone, you didn't even spare _me". _

"Noooooooooooooooooo", Thanos was feeling really guilty, he shouldn't have done that. No, no, he shouldn't_. Maybe_ there was a way to restore everything back. The Time Stone! He'll have to fight, fight for Gamora, for the Universe.

"You can't fight me,'' he replied confidently.

"Why are you hiding from the inevitable? You know you are going to lose, you know the plan is not going to work".

"You…are wrong...I am inevitable!"

"So, I am Iron Man!" Tony Stark shouted from above as he blasted a spaceship at Thanos' direction.

* * *

I apologize for updating so late and hope this chapter makes it up for it.

I am also sorry for any typos/errors/ the characters being OOC.

Tsuki- Thanks a lot for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. All rights to Rick Riordan and Marvel._

Hope to see you soon!

Yours,

_~AHunterofArtemis1507_


	9. Author's Note

Hi, I know I haven't updated since a long time but my exams are coming up and I have to study hard. I m soooooooooooo sorry. Plus , I don't even know if you'll like the story, pls review and tell me so that I continue the story. I m realllyyy sorry if you'll thought it was a chapter.

Yours,  
~AHunterofArtemis


End file.
